OH MY GAWD!
by wolfchasing
Summary: Based on a dream. Alyssa is on her way to a Doctor Who party when some strange man gets on the bus that takes them there. I don't know how to summarise this. It's random. All I can say. One-Shot


**A/N: I know! I know! I should be focusing on the other two stories, but I had a dream last night and it'll make a pretty random one-shot.**

_Alyssa's POV_

It was Halloween. Being Australian, I don't normally do Halloween, but I was invited to a party. Not any party, but a Doctor Who party. I was really excited. We had drawn a piece of paper from a hat to tell us which character to dress up as. The hat was full of Jack's, Rose's, Donna's, Ninth Doctor's, you name it! But only one Tenth Doctor. Guess who got that. Me. I was ecstatic! Everyone was jealous. But they were good sports.

Before I tell more of the story, I'll tell you about my costume. Nice red Converses, long brown coat, perfect pinstriped suit and spiked up hair. This would normally be hard for a girl to do, but I recently got a haircut that went to mid-neck, so it was perfect.

Anyway, the night of the party arrived and there was a bus going around picking up all the people who didn't have access to transport. The bus arrived out the front of my house and picked me up. Sure, you're probably thinking "It's just a normal bus." But you're quite wrong there. Some extremely dedicated fan had done up the outside of the bus like the exterior of the TARDIS. It looked amazing! Painted blue, every window looked like the TARDIS windows and even the door had the notice on it. It was brilliant! But the interior, oh my god. The seats looked like the captain's chair, the walls all looked like they were made of coral, and the best part, the dashboard looked just like the TARDIS console. It was magnificent. The only thing was…

"Where's everyone?" I asked the man who brought the bus over. There was no-one else in the bus.

"Well, you'll be driving. The Tenth Doctor in his TARDIS. Need to pick you up first." The bloke said. He was wearing a very bad fourth Doctor outfit.

"Oooh!" I said. I took off my coat and swung it over a coral like loop that was near the seat, totally ignoring the coat stand. I started the engine and was slightly surprised to hear the TARDIS noise coming out at me. I squealed like a fan girl, which, frankly I was.

We went to all of the houses on the list, picking up Donna's, fourth Doctors, Ninth Doctor's, Rose's, Jack's, you name it. We must've picked up at least one of every Doctor.

The last person on the list was someone in a very good Jack costume. Amazing. I was about to shut the doors, when another person came in.

For some reason, he was dressed as the Tenth Doctor. Very well done, I may add. He looked exactly like him. But I was kinda miffed. I was supposed to be the only tenth Doctor.

"Hey mate, you're not supposed to be the tenth Doctor. Only one person got that, and she's sitting right here." I pointed at myself.

The man looked at me as if I was mental. He then turned to the rest of the people on the bus and did a double take.

"What?!" He sounded just like David Tennant when he puts on the Doctor accent. I whistled.

"Mate, you sound just like the Doctor! And I must say, you put a helluva lot of effort into that costume! Just look at that suit! All worn out!" I was impressed. More and more people were looking at the front of the bus to see why we weren't moving.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S DAVID TENNANT!!!!!" Some random girl shouted from the back of the bus.

"David who?" The man was completely baffled. I looked at him in horror.

"Mate! You're on a bus to a Doctor Who party and you don't know the bloke that plays the Doctor. The character you are dressed up as." The people at the front were shaking their heads.

"Young lady, I am the Doctor." The man said. Poor guy. Had all the looks of David Tennant, but was delusional.

"Yeah, so am I." I said to him. Following my words were a chorus of "Me too's" and "So am I's" from the people dressed as the past lives. The man looked at us strangely.

"Ahh, I get it. You're all from LINDA, aren't you. Did Elton put this together? I didn't even know he was in Australia!" He said, with a knowing look on his face.

Everyone in the bus just looked at him like he was mad. Which he probably was. Then someone yelled out "I hate that episode!" Everyone else was either nodding their heads in agreement or shaking their heads because they thought the new comer was mental.

"Anyway… it was good to chat with you," I said "But we're going to be late for the party, so do you want us to drop you off at the hospital?" I heard sniggers from the people in the bus.

"No, just on the next corner will do." He said, looking perfectly happy. I started up the engine and the TARDIS noise burst out.

"I like how you've done the bus!" He said, admiring the coral like walls.

"Thanks." I was concentrating on the road. We turned in to the next street and I got the shock of my life. The TARDIS was on the street corner. I heard behind me as more people noticed the blue box.

"Well, thanks for the lift, and have fun at your party!" The man got off the bus and walked to the TARDIS. We were all watching as he opened the door, gave a wave and closed it. We all sat in stunned silence until a very familiar noise was heard. I didn't leave the engine on, so that could mean only one thing.

We were all watching as the box faded into nothing. Everyone was silent for another second until…

"OH MY GAWD!!!"

**A/N: Strange? GOOD!! It was based off a dream I had last night. I'll tell you:**

_**I got into a TARDIS like bus and saw a teacher sitting at the wheel in an Australia jumpsuit. I was dressed like 10. The bus was full of people that I knew had never watched Doctor Who, yet they were all dressed up like 9 and Rose. I was the only 10. My friend who has never watched Doctor Who came on dressed as 9. We started inspecting my Converses.**_

**I've never had such a cool dream! I woke up thinking "That's a good story!"**

**Please review! If you think it's strange, say so. If you like/don't like it, say so. If you flame it and say things like "You should give up Fan Fiction because you suck", I'll only ignore you. And name and shame you on my profile.**


End file.
